Merry Jingly
by Mason Hughes
Summary: It's Christmas break, Keef annoys Zim and Dib enough that they will come over to his house for Christmas for a whole week since Zim's "parents" are away and Professor Membrane is working in the labs. Will a week be enough for he two enemies to come together? And will a week be enough for Keef to finally have some friends?
1. Christmas Break

All of the students piled into the school, for it was the last day until the Christmas break and they were all excited. All except for one alien, Zim, who had no Earthly idea what was going on and why the others were so excited. Zim stays behind the other students along with the only human that knew he was an alien, Dib. Dib looked at the Irken with a confused look on his face.

"Zim, are you ok? Shouldn't you be running with the others students and wanting this day to be over as quick as possible so you can develope a new plan to conquer the Earth these next two weeks on Christmas break?" Dib asked more out of curiosity than worry.

"Christmas break? What is this Christmas break you are speaking of?" Zim questions shaking from the cold, he only wore his Irken uniform year round.

"It's when we get out of school for two weeks for Christmas. "Dib sighed out thinking Zim would know about this.

"For a stupid Earth holiday? Wow, no wonder you hyoomans are so dumb! You get too much free time and don't learn as much! That's why ZIM IS MORE SUPERIOR! " Zim shouted doing some hand gesture.

"Isn't that the fact" Dib whispered to himself, unknowing that Zim heard it.

"How dare you agree with the ALMIGHTY ZIM?!!? " Zim yells and punches Dib's arm really hard.

"Ow! Geez Zim! I didn't do anything wrong! Just because I agree with you on something doesn't mean you have to punch me!" Dib shout at the Irken whilst clenching his arm. "Let's just go to class before we are late and it is really cold outside, plus we have the new computer lab today." The two enemies walk into school together and into Miss Bitters' classroom.

Miss Bitters eyed them down as they walked into the classroom. Dib gulped scared for his life. "Your both late. I wish I could give you a miserable time, but because of the school board, I'm not aloud to. That's also why I'm wearing this Christmas hat." Miss Bitters said in her snakey voice as well as gesturing to her hat when she talked about it. Dib sighed in relief when she said that there was no punishment. "Now go sit down! "Miss Bitters demanded pointing to the student's seats.

"Yes Miss Bitters. " Dib quickly got out rushing toward his seat as Zim did the same. As soon as the two got sat down they threw evil glares at each other.

"Now class, open your horrible survival books to page 208, today we will talk about how to hunt, kill, cook, and eat wild animals. " Miss Bitters hissed. All the student then quickly opened there books, all except Zim.

"I already know this information from last week", Zim said with a smirk on his face as he played with a pencil between his three fingers.

"Do it now!" Miss Bitters demanded as Zim slowly opened his book rolling his fake eyes.

"What if I don't even eat meat?" Zim questioned Miss Bitters as he sighed. Miss Bitters materialized out of thin air then appeared right beside Zim's desk scaring him half to death making him fall out of his seat. "Ah!" Zim yelled startled.

"Then you'll be doomed... doomed... doomed.."Miss Bitters drew out as she went back to her seat to sit down. Zim, still breathing heavily, got back into his own seat and did exactly what was said to do for the rest of the school day.

It was 2:59 and Miss Bitters was making the class right a ten paged essay on the glossary in the back of the survival book.The students half looking at the clock and have looking at their papers. It was almost time to leave and Miss Bitters then threw out red, green, and white peppermint candy canes to the class.

"The school board also wanted me to give out candy canes to all of you horrible children and say merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Now go!" Miss Bitters dragged out and not a millisecond later the bell rang. Students where yelling happily and crowding the doors.

Christmas Break...


	2. The Annoyance is Back Once More

In the Equipment Room in Zim's base, Zim's robot servant Gir is hidden inside a pile of needles. Zim just came back from school and he rides his trash can elevator down to the Equipment room. He is holding a memory chip in one of the school's computers that we're in the newly built computer lab. Zim dissected the computer that he sat at and reassembled it once he got in trouble and Dib convinced him that it was the "normal" thing to do when Zim started to yell at Miss Bitters before she went haywire.

"I WAZ SEARCHIN FOR A HAY IN DA NEEDLE STACK!" the robot shouted springing out of the pile of needles, causing them to fly everywhere.

"Gir!" Zim demanded. Gir flew closer towards his master as his eyes turned from aqua green to red.

"Yes Master?'' Gir quickly replied.

"I want you to clean up this mess, and I think it is needle in a haystack, not sure though. Some dumb HYOOMAN saying " Zim said. The last part more to himself than Gir.

"Okie Dokie!" Gir being goofy again as his eyes turn back to their aqua.

"COMPUTER!" Zim yelled in what looked like mid air.

"Whaatt??" the lazy computer system dragged out.

"Analyze this memory chip I found in one of the schools information retrieval thingys they call computers! Their FILTHY HYOOMAN computers are not as SUPERIOR as Zim's!" Zim demanded clenching his fists as he said the last part mostly talking to himself again.

"Fine..." the computer said not going to complain but thought about it. A tenticle like arm reached out from the roof and retrieved the chip out of Zim's hand then retracted back in to the roof. Gir stopped picking up the needles one by one and stared at the robotic tenticle as it did that. Gir made a very sad face like he was about to cry as it disappeared."Master,there is a kid at the door that won't go away and the gnomes ran out of laser fuel and bullets."

"Keef? No! It can't be! He exploded at that FILTHY hyooman restaurant and hasn't been at school in weeks! Who else could it be though? No other human could've survived my gnomes amazing guarding skills!" Zim blurted out in terror as Gir flew through the still open elevator not bothering to use it because he was too excited.

Zim slowly trudged over to the elevator door and got in it still shaking but the scared looked was melting away a bit, but on the inside his was still fearing for his life. He asked the computer to take him to the house level to see who was at the door. As Zim got out of the garbage can disguised elevator he stopped before continuing his journey. 'Maybe I could let Gir get this one since the robot parents are being repaired...but if it's Keef, the stupid robot will just invite him in..I'll have to do this to get it done right' Zim though as he started walking to the door again.

Zim creeked the door open and peared out to see a human boy wearing a blue shirt with a rainbow on it and he had red hair, and sure enough, it was Keef. He had been standing there waiting for ten minutes at Zim's door.

"Hya buddy!" Keef shouted and waved as a huge smile that had been plastered on his face the whole ten minutes grew larger.

"LEPRECHAUN!!" Gir yelled as he flew and busted the door open all the way. He was now in his green dog suit.

"Hi Gir." Keef said calmly as he reached down to pet Gir.

"Zim, sense you and Dib are friends now, and it's close to Christmas, I want you and him to come over to my house for Christmas! Since both your parents will be gone they won't mind." Keef happily offers.

"With that stinky smelling human? No! I am happy on Jingly with Gir! Yes, we give the presents like normal human pig smellies!" Zim tries to convince Keef but failing.

"But Gir's not a human. He can't buy presents silly! He's a dog!" Keef says thinking Zim is joking.

"But Gir is a well trained dog and knows how to do things like that!" Zim yells in defence. "And Zim is not SILLY! ZIM IS SUPERIOR! "

"Come on Zim! Please come! There will be presents for you too! You will get lots of new stuff!" Keef begs.

"Super weapons?" Zim questions seriously.

"Maybe!" Keef shouts with hope.

"Fine.. Zim will come to your smelly house for this FILTHY hyooman holiday. " Zim finally agrees with little interests knowing that human weapons aren't as good and as complex as Irken weapons.

"You have to get and wrap a present for me and Dib though, it'll be so fun!" Keef stated.

"Ok, fine, Zim will get you and Dib-stink horrible presents." Zim said waving his hand around.

"See ya next week on Sunday Zim!"Keef shouts happily skipping down the snow cover sidewalks.


	3. The Annoyance is Back Once More Part 2

"Why haven't I thought of this before!? " Dib shouted out to himself as he held a vile up with Zim's DNA in it that he got from his desk. He opened the vile and removed the skin cell from it with tweezers and placed it between two frames of clear glass, he then put it under a microscope that he got from his dad, Professor Membrane for Christmas last year. This was the first time he had used it.

"I can get a close of view of his skin cells and show it to my dad! It would be impossible for him to have human skin cells! " Dib smiled widely as he turned on the light of the stethoscope and looked into it. He studied it closely and looked at how everything was placed differently from a human skin cell. "It has has twenty-six chromosomes instead of 23? And it has a thin green cell wall! That's not human at all! Dad will have to believe me! I have scientific proof!" Dib smirked with great confidence of succeeding.

Dib ran downstairs to Professor Membrane's lab with the battery powered microscope. He knocked at the door separating the lab from the rest of the house. He stood there eagerly with hope that his father would finally believe him and think he was insane no longer. He heard footsteps coming up to the door as it creaked open to reveal one of Professor Membrane's workers.

"Aren't you Membrane's insane son?" The worker said with a confused look as Dib frowned in defeat thinking that his dad would be busy with one of his experiments.

"Yes." Dib rolled his eyes. "Can I please see him?"

"No sorry, he is working on one of his experiments right now" the man replied.

"Which one?" Dib asked with hope that Professor Membrane could take the time to at least look at what he had found.

"You don't need that information, you can come back later." The scientist then shooed him off and closed the door, Dib turned around going back up the stairs sighing in defeat. He got into the living room and almost sat down before the doorbell rang, Gaz was on the other end of the couch. She looked up from her GameSlave3 and groaned in irritation. Dib sat all the way down and thought 'it's probably just Zim again.'

"I think it's your boyfriend again or whatever, you'd better answer it" Gaz smirked at her brother's angrily confused face.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's an evil alien scum bent on taking over the world! And how do you know it's Zim? I could just be another one of the girl scouts selling cookies! " Dib yelled angrily with a dark red blush covering his face.

"Just go answer it. The doorbell is interrupting my gameplay!" Dib's purple haired sibling demanded.

"Fine.." Dib sighed out before putting the microscope down and getting up from the couch to go answer the doorbell. Dib opened the door to reveal Keef.

"Hi Dib!" Keef exclaimed excitedly as Dib jumped back a bit.

"What do you what Keef? I already told you, us being friends isn't going to work." Dib sighed out. 'Didn't he explode?'

"I need you to come to my house for Christmas! Zim's gonna be there! It'll be so much fun! You know, since your dad's not gonna be home and Zim's parents are gonna be gone!" Keef explained still very excited.

"How did you get Zim to come? Wait nevermind, but how did you know my dad wasn't going to be home?" Dib asked in suspension that Keef was still stalking him like he did Zim before..

"Cause he's usually never home on Christmas, that's why I want you to come over so you can have a good time this year one Christmas. All though you have to buy a present for Zim and me!" Keef said with a good, not hyper smile as Dib looked to the ground and looked like he might cry.

"Go outside and shut the door! I don't wanna listen to your conversation..." Gaz yelled slowing down at her last sentence. She never looked up from her GameSlave. Dib listened and shut the door after he walked into the cold, all he had was his trench coat on. He shivered a bit before looking back at Keef.

"I may come, I'll think about it..." Dib whispered just loud enough for Keef to hear, his face looking at Keef, but his eyes looking at his feet.

"Ok! Next week on Sunday be at my house if you do come!" Keef informed, really happy that Dib may be coming for Christmas. Dib smiled slightly, forgetting that Zim would be there. He just wanted to have a normal Christmas like everyone else. A happy joyful one...


	4. Christmas Presents For Enemies

Dib's P.O.V.

"I hope Zim doesn't mess up Christmas for me. I know Keef will do anything to get or keep a friend so he won't be a problem. Zim doesn't even celebrate Christmas, will he even come? I hope not, but he does make things more interesting once I think about it, I don't really like talking to Keef. Not to sound mean or anything, it's just that he's too hyper and too carefree."

"Would you please just shut up all ready! You've been sitting here babbling on to yourself about stupid Zim and stupid Keef. So shut up! I'm on my last level so I'll spare you for now." Gaz interupted me. Wait. I was talking out loud?!?

"Fine. I gotta go to the store and get Zim and Keef something anyway." I stated sighing as I got up off the couch. Gaz just mumbled something and turned away from me. I got a heavy coat to put over my black trench coat and walked out the door. I shut the door behide me then put on the coat. I looked off to the direction that Zim's house was in.

"After I get back from the store, I'll just go check on the alien to see why he hasn't come to my house and telling me to save him from Keef." I thought out loud. "Would he even get me a present?" I finally decide to pick up my feet and drag myself to the store.

I get to the front of the thrift store, actually it's called Thrift Store. As I walk in there are tons of people (which makes since cause its near Christmas and on a Saturday) inside and I can barely see anything inside, I can only see the signs on the ceiling. There is a sign that says weaponry.. 'Nope, Zim would try to kill me with that stuff and I would never trust Keef with anything that had a blade, including a pencil sharper.' I thought as I walked through the crowded store to the coats and sweaters.

"Maybe Zim would like a sweater, he does get really cold especially because all he wears is his uniform."I thought out loud once more. I finally got out of the crowded areas and saw a rainbow unicorn. 'Why not, makes one less present.' I thought as I sighed, reaching up to grab the fluffy multicolored equine and tucked it under my arm. Now I got to get a present for Zim.

"Coats and sweaters, finally." I sighed out to myself as I walked through the first isle of heavy clothing, I was in the boys section. That won't work. I chuckled a bit looking down and shaking my head.

"I'm going to have to go to the women's isle, or most likely little girls. He probably won't wear anything but pink or magenta either." I muttered and smirked. I got a few weird looks for passers-by probably because of saying something about a boy in girls clothes. I walked over to the girl's winter wear and went to the isle with the most pink, and lots of them had fur inner lining. I think he'll be happy with that, I hope.

I grabbed a couple of coats looking for one small enough to fit his skinny frame and for one long enough that almost looks like a dress which I consider what he wears a dress anyway. I found the perfect one finally after about thirty minutes, I bet Gaz is happy I've been gone this long and Dad would have been worried if he would pay a bit more attention to me like he does Gaz. I payed for the coat quickly so I wouldn't have to be in this crowded store any longer and I ran out the door to go home so I could wrap the presents up in wrapping paper then go and check on Zim.

Zim's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat down beside my crazy companion on the giant pink couch, watching Gir's favorite show, The Angry Monkey Show. I then groaned loudly pulling my wig off and taking my human eyed contacts out revealing my amazing extraterrestrial form.

"Why did Zim agree to this!?!" I shouted to Gir, hoping the little idiot would actually listen. "I hate the Dib human and the Keef!!! I have to get a gift for the two!?! Keef's gift will be easy, but the Dib needs something amazing like Zim to show that Zim is more superior!" I exclaimed standing up for more effective and amazingness.

"You talkin bout Mary??? Youz lovein him!!!!" Gir yelled picking me up by my head and setting me down on the floor and patting my head with a huge stupid looking smile on face. I growled angrily. He always says stuff like this, I don't understand. About three years ago, the Dib told me that Gir said to him "You two such good friends! Like hotdogs!" and I still don't understand.

"I do not. I just said I hated him." I replied, sighing while pushing myself off the floor. There is no use getting angry at him because he'll just keep saying and doing things whether I tell him not to or just leave him alone, even shutting him down won't work...

FLASHBACK!!!!

"WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! IM AN AIRPLANE!!!!!!" Gir squeals while going in circles, sitting on Minimoose, flying about 40 miles per hour.

"Nyah!!!" The little purple moose shouted. Zim sighed, trying to stop himself from yelling and probably punching a hole in the wall. He can't take it anymore and gets up from the pink couch, only to be hit by a flying Suckmonkey that Gir had taken out from his head. Gir started giggling loudly.

"YOU LIE!!!!!!!!" Zim yelled, eye twitching even though no one had said anything. Zim got up off the floor, then stormed out of the room furiously stomping. ''What should I do? They are out of control! They need to be... shut down!!!" Zim thought out loud whilst raising his hand up at his great idea. Zim ran back into the living room with a huge, determined smile because of his brillance.

"HI MASTA!!!" Zim's android yelled whilst waving towards him wildly, still riding the small purple moose.

"GIR!!!" Zim yelled demandingly whilst pointing at the ground. Gir frowned a little, flying off of Minimoose and onto the place to which Zim had pointed to. "Now, could you please lie down?"

"Heeheehee..." The robot giggled, falling on his face with a "Clank!" noise. "I'm on MY FACE!!!!" With that, Gir began laughing louder at himself, earning a deep growl from Zim.

"On your BACK Gir." The alien demanded. Gir did what he was told and flipped over on his back, giggling with his tongue sticking out happily. Zim growled once more and then sighed. "COMPUTER!!!!"

"What...?" Zim's computer responded lazily.

"Hand Zim his amazing screwdriver!!!" Zim yelled, throwing his arms up and clenching his fists for more emphasis. A mechanical arm reached down from the roof with "Zim's Amazing Screwdriver" held in it. Zim quickly snatched the screwdriver away and into his own grasp. He looked down below him to find that Gir had left. "GIR!?! Where are you?!" The android then came flying back to his master."Why did you get up?"

"My back hurt so I was a stretchin it!!!" The crazy robot yelled saluting. "So now here I is standing!!!"

"How was your...? Wait nevermind, I don't care anymore. Just lay back down on the floor, ON YOUR BACK." Zim specified. Gir listened and layed on his back in the floor in front of Zim. Zim lifted the screwdriver up and pryed off the blue plate on the robot's stomache. He then looked at all the wires. Gir started giggle once more but then he went silent. The robot looked up at his master, his eyes then turned from auqa green to a blood red.

"M-master? Wh-what you doin...?" The android studdered but asked in a very calm and...concerned voice...

"G-Gir..?" Zim stuttered, a bit scared and concerned as well, but he quickly shook it off. "N-Nothing Gir, just lay back down and be quiet." Gir didn't lay back down when his master commanded, but instead his eyes grew and shrunk as he focused on what his master was doing to him. Zim gulped and quicking started to rumage through Gir's programing wires, trying to keep looking down and not look at his robot's face. He finaly found the right plug in and pulled it out as quick as possible.

"Wh-" Gir tried to speak but his eyes slowly went grey and his head hit the floor, bouncing a bit back and fourth on and off the ground with clanking metal noises that rang though the entire upper part of the base. Zim sighed, looking at his lifeless robot's face, feeling a bit guilty.

"Welp, I did what had to be done." Zim sighed, looking up at Minimoose now. "Minimoose, get over here." He commaded in a tired voice. The purple moose gently floated towards his master. Zim reached up and flipped a switch on Minimoose's stomache and he fell into Zim's arms and he caught the other robot gently. "Now where to put them..." Zim wondered. His eyes landed on a empty cardboard box in the middle of the floor, which Gir had probably ordered something in it.

Zim layed, stretched out, on his big, magenta, couch and sighed.

"Ahhh... This is good... Quiet...peace and quiet..." The extraterrestrial smiled happily, putting his three fingered hands behind his head and leaning on them. He then remembered that the television was still on and playing The Angry Monkey Show. He grabbed the remote from the table beside the couch and turned off the TV. He sighed once more, thinking of something he could do in all this silence.

"Hmmm... I know!!! I could... wait what do you call it again...? Oh yeah! I could sleep! I know it's against my duties of an Invader but... I've always wanted to try this "Sleep". I've heard it was relaxing..." Zim then closed his eyes and blacked out.

~Mystical Rainbow Wave of Awesomeness~

Dib emerged out of a body of smoke that filled the area around the human and the alien with a water gun in-hand.

"You can run Zim, but you can't hide!" Dib yelled, laughing quite loudly. Zim looked around for a place to hide, he then spotted a few trees. Looking back at the human, then back at the trees, he ran for the trees as fast as he could trying not to use his pak legs to seem "normal" to the other people there. As soon as he got behind the trees, he sat down and sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and closing his eyes putting his head on his knees. 'Why do I keep putting up with this, why do I stay near the Dib...he just tries to kill me. Maybe I should let him, I mean, I'm useless. The Tallest said so. I'm not an Invader. I never will be. I know I could be of use some how to Dib, if I let him kill me, he could dissect me for science...make his parental-unit proud even' Zim thought as a tear ran down his cheek.

"D-Dib-human!" The Irken shouted, stuttering as he stood up and walked out from his hiding place. He held his arms out and closed his eyes tightly. "You c-can go ahead and... k-kill me!!!" Dib stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, what?" The human asked, looking very confused and almost...sad...

"I g-give up! I'm useless! I.. I'm not even an Invader anymore! The Tallest probably h-hate me, I know you hate me, and I can't even invade this filthy dirt riddled planet!" Zim explained, dropping to his knees and looking down, crying. Dib walked up to him and lifted his head up, looking at him and then wiping away the alien's tears. Dib got down on his knees, hugging Zim tightly.

"D-Dib... what are you d-doing...?" Zim questioned, his eyes widened in suprize. He expected pain, hurt, hate, and the Dib to be joyed to kill the "useless" alien, but he got the exact opposite. He got affection, the human was hugging him and feeling sorry and caring that Zim was depressed and needed help.

"I'm hugging you, you stupid green lizard..." The Dib stated, laughing a little bit. Zim laughed a bit as well, hugging back and nuzzling his face in the crook of Dib's neck.

"But, why? I'm your enemy... I tried to kill you more than once, tried to invade your planet, and you hate me..." Zim said, frowning once more in concern and confusion.

"Because, I--" Dib stopped. Zim leaned back and looked at Dib's eyes to find they were no longer brown, they were wide and black, staring at something off in the distance. Zim looked back behind him and just saw that everything was normal.

"Dib, what are you staring at and why did you stop talking?" Zim questioned before looking back at the human's face to see blood coming out of his mouth and he was smiling. Zim jumped back to his feet and stared worryingly and terrified at Dib. "D-D-Dib-human... What's wrong with you... What's happening...?" Zim questioned to no one in particular.

"Master, let's play Ring Around the Rosie!!!" Dib yelled in a voice full of static, his eyes turning bright red along with the black pupils and huge, bleeding smile.

"Dib, you've gone insane!" Zim yelled, shooting up from the couch with wide eyes, close to hyperventilation and hugging whatever was in his arms. He looked down at the thing, still huffing. He yelled once more and jumped off the couch quickly, it was Gir, fully put back together, dog suit on, Minimoose floating beside him. There was one different feature about Gir though, his eyes were red, even through the suit and he wasn't saluting or listening to orders.

"What's wrong master..?" Gir asked the very scared Irken, smiling widely and his stare burning a hole into Zim's forehead.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all Gir!!" Zim shouted nervously and forced a smile on his face.

Flashback Over~

So that is why Zim doesn't turn them off. Wait, what was that part about me and the Dib??? Oh nevermind, back to the story...

"Gir! I'm going down to the labs! Don't bother me!" I demanded Gir. He looked at me at waved.

"BYE!!!!!" My robot shouted, still waving crazily. I half way waved back and turned around to go to the kitchen. I climbed up onto the elevator-toilet and stepped inside it. I pulled the cord above my head and I swirled down it, going into the elevator portion.

"COMPUTER! Send me to the Inventing Room!" I demanded my AMAZING, but lazy, computer. My computer sent the elevator box down about three floors and stopped, opening the metal doors for me to step out with my superior Zim feet. I looked around and sighed. "I don't understand why I did this. I hate this, I am way to amazing for this."

I walked over to a pile of junk and rummaged through it. I grabbed something, I the pulled my hand out of the pile to see what I grabbed, an old gun. I smiled and looked at the gun. I hasn't worked in a while...couldn't do much harm am I right?

"Perfect for Keef! There, a piece of garbage! It probably doesn't work anymore... heh heh" I nervously laughed but I am right because I'm amazing!!! (And very much superior) I set the gun down on the conveniently place table right beside me. "Now, something for the Dib-filth..." I said, looking around.

"Like I said.. the Dib-human needs something really good to show how much more superior I am than him...something he really likes and needs more of...He needs more Zimness and other stuff of Zim. Yes. ZIM IS SO AMAZING!!! He should like and have more of Zim...yeah. and he'll probably want more stuff..yeah. He'll want something electronic and Irken that he can study. That will show him who is more superior and better!" I yelled to my amazing self. Zim is so amazing and genius. I walked over to my superior inventing table thingy with big amazing tools and stuff to invent things. (Brought to you by: Zim's superior and amazing skills of explaining) I grabbed a blow torch and a piece of metal and some wires to make what I was planning on. After that I grabbed the microphone on the wall above me and turned it on.

"Gir! Come here! Zim need your assistance!!!" I yelled to Gir up in the upper part of the base. I heard a loud repeated banging noise of metal and looked over to where it was coming from to see Gir on the floor waving as soon as the banging stopped. I rolled my eyes and motioned Gir to come over. He got up and wobbled over to me giggling... what did he do this time..? Zim is very concerned for the safety of Zim's base...

"There was a kitty cat outside!!! It was soooo fluffy aaannnddd cute!!!"

"Aaannnddd...???" I drug out, hoping he would say what I was wanting him to. Or not say he did what I'm thinking...

"It was a yummy kitty... and I gots a booboo... it hurts reeeeal bad..." Gir said, smiling then frowning a little and pointing at a scratch on his head. "Can I have a band-aid...??"

I sighed and nodded, walking to a little first-aid on the wall for 'emergencies'. I opened the hatch on it and the alarm went off...crap.

"This is only for emergencies, are you sure you want to use something from this right at this moment? There is nothing wrong with you. I did a bodily scan and-"

"Yes, Zim is sure!" I yelled, very agitated. The alarms went silent as I sighed once more, looking down whilst reach my hand into the box, digging for a band-aid for Gir. I finally found one and pulled it out of the box before shutting it. I walked back over to the table and sat down on it. I patted the spot next to me and Gir ran up, climbing onto the table and sitting in the place I patted.

"Where is it again?"

"On ma head..." Gir replied, rather quietly. I patted my leg and Gir layed his head in my lap and looked up at me and smiled... I smiled back..I don't why why but...I feel so warm inside when Gir acts like this I do things for him. I don't understand. I tore the band-aid wrapping off and one of the white plastic thingies on the sticky part. I looked at Gir's head and found the scratch, I placed the one side of the sticky thing that I had uncovered on the left side of the scratch carefully. I then tore the other plastic off and rubbed it down smooth on the metal. Gir taught me this technique for some reason.

"There Gir, are you happy now?" I asked, looking at my companion. That band-aid is not going to stay there long...

"Yep!! I happy now!! Thanks masta!!" Gir literally yelled into my sensitive lekku. Gir jumped up back into a sitting position and leaned in, wrapping his cold, metal arms around me. I hugged him back and sighed.

"Your welcome, Gir. Now back to want my objective was. Do you have any yarn or cloth?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, I does!! The whole rainbow!!" Gir exclaimed happily and forming the shape of a rainbow with his arms. He then opened up his head and brought out about fifteen balls of yarn and a ton of sheets of cloth is a wide variety of different colors. He had a couple of threading needles in his head that I saw also. I stared in awe at all the this he had. It was like he predicted that I needed it...

"Wow, ok Gir, I need you to make me something."

"Oh... masta need my help! Is it for Mary...?" Gir asked, giggling. I sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I do. And yes, it is for the stupid Dib-filth. I need you to make a mini-Zim. Like a smaller version of me." I stated and Gir saluted happily, flying away to the upstairs area. He always liked to make stuff. It also shuts him up because it makes him really focus. I get up from the table and grab the blow torch once more. I turned it on and started molding the metal in front of me.


	5. Just Passing By

"I hope Zim is home right now, if not, I would be ten minutes late getting back home for nothing." Dib stated sarcastically, laughing a bit and looking to the ground, sticking his hands into his pockets and out of the cold of winter as he walked down the sidewalk, aproaching the alien's house. Dib stopped right in front of the path that leads to Zim's door. The gnomes turned around to face the human, focusing on him before beaming red lasers at his feet. Dib jumped right before they hit him and backed up so they couldn't sense him anymore. He sat on the ground for a second and sighed.

"Why didn't I think about this? Why am I even here? I don't care about the stupid green lizard, he is evil. Well, I'm already here so, I might as well try and get in." Dib then stood back up, pondering on what to do in his mind.

'I think that I may be able to turn them off by hacking into Zim's system and turning them off. I do have my computer after all.' Dib thought and reached behind him and pull his computer out of a pocket from the inside of his trench coat, opening it in his lap and starting it up. A notification popped up, showing that one of his cameras had been removed.

"Crap.." Dib whispered under his breath, clicking on the notification. It brought up a screen with a bunch of dark orbs moving around, they looked like a dark shade of black and yellow. He then clicked on the audio feed and he heard a bunch of squealing and buzzing noises. "Seriously? Bees? Why are there bees? Where is my camera anyway? Probably in Gir's head is my best guess..." Dib sighed. "That was a very expensive camera... Oh well, I'll have to buy a new one once I get the money."

Dib pressed the X above the application and clicked on an icon that looked like Zim. It brought up a picture of the alien's computer and on the side it showed a live feed on the front door and the lawn gnomes. Dib pressed on the live feed, the screen blurred for a couple of seconds before getting back into focus as a small green figure walked out the door with a small brown and tan figure on its head. It was Gir and...Tuna.

"MARY!!! Whyz you sittin in da snow?!?!" Gir yelled to the human. Dib sighed, trying to pry himself up off the cold ground.

"Crap, this hurts.." Dib said as he stood up. His butt and his thighs were numb. Gir started to walk over towards the black haired human with a huge grin on his face and the cat still on his head. Dib backed away, frightened. "NONONONONONO! Please.. Remember? My ALERGY! I'll swell up and possibly DIE! I also know Zim won't help me. Please listen to me!!"

"Aww.. you so cute Mary!!!" Gir yelled, putting Tuna down and running up to Dib. Dib sighed in relief as Gir hugged him. 'That could have ended in a disaster' he thought as he hugged the green dog. Gir let go and started to go back towards the lawn.

"Wait! Gir, can you turn the gnomes the thingies off? They want to kill me.. Please help!" Dib begged, smiling nervously at the robot, hoping he understood. Gir opened his head and a microphone came out, making a 'nya' noise. It was obviously Minimoose.

"Press da button!!" Gir yelled into the small microphone at the purple moose and afterwards putting it away. Dib looked over to the gnomes as the red in their eyes slowly turned back to black and the arms rested to their sides. Gir grabbed Dib's arm and started to pull him towards the door of the alien's house. Dib tried to yank away but soon gave up after Gir wouldn't let go and Gir was a lot stronger than the human. They reached the door without the gnomes killing Dib, Gir laughed as he opened the door to Zim's house.

"Is Zim here right now?" Dib asked after the robot had let go of his arm and shut the door behind them. Gir started to giggle and nod his head up and down excitedly.

"He sure is! I'mma go get masta!" The crazy little robot yelled as he took off his dog suit. Dib cocked his head to the side in confusion as he stared at the... band-aid? on his head. He started snickering a bit as the robot activated his rocket feet and went through the fridge, flying downward and giggling quite loudly.

Dib looked around at his new surroundings, slowly backing up to sit on the pink couch behind him. He had been in the alien's house before but never long enough to admire all the stuff in it, he still really wanted to go into the lab though... The longest time he had been there was when Zim had went to Foodcourtia and of course, Gir let him inside the alien's base without thinking. Dib jumped as he heard yelling coming from below his feet, he know it was most likely to be Zim yelling at Gir for letting him in. He then heard a robotic giggle as he also heard the elevator come back up from the toilet in the kitchen, and Dib looked over to seen a very annoyed Irken and a snickering G.I.R. Unit.

"Dib-filth!" Zim yelled and got out of the elevator, running towards the black haired human. Dib stood up and smiled awkwardly. Zim glared at him and pulled his experiment goggles off, giving them to Gir for him to put them up.

"Um, I'm not here to capture you or anything, I'm just here to-"

"Why are you in my house?!?" Zim interupted.

"I'm here to see why-"

"Why?!?" Zim questioned, once again interupting the Dib.

"I'm here to ask if-"

"ANSWER ZIM!"

"ZIM!" Dib yelled at the top of his lungs, trying his best to get the short Irken's attention.

"What? You didn't have to yell, rude. You do not yell at superiors." Zim finally responded. Dib mentally facepalmed as he groaned.

"I came here to ask if you were going to Keef's Christmas Party..." Dib finally got out as he sighed a sigh of relief. The alien turned on his heals to let his back face the human.

"Why does the Dib need that information? It isn't any of your business to know my plans for 'Jingly'." Zim replied stubbornly.

"I just want to know because um.. I uh.. Don't want you to come!" Dib stuttered, searching his brain for something to say. Zim turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"I'll let it be a suprize as to whether Zim will go or not. I will not tell the Dib-human such information. He shall figure it out." Zim said, still smirking as he laughed a little bit. "As for right now.." Zim's smirk soon went away as he turned the human's body around to face the door. "Get out of my house!" The alien shouted as the door automatically opened and he pushed Dib out the door onto his face on the sidewalk as he closed the door, knowing the human was outside his base.

"Geez Zim... You don't have to be so rough..." Dib grunted as he pushed himself off the cold ground. He brushed his coat off, he then stood straight up and started stretching. The human stopped and put his hands in his coat pockets. He started walking out of the alien's yard and back on the road towards his own house.

"Well, I don't know if that alien's coming or not but, suprisingly, I think there is a great chance of him coming to Keef's Christmas party thing..." Dib sighed, rubbing his chin in the neck of his coat to keep warm. He smiled a little bit. He knew he should be really mad that the alien, his worst enemy, was coming to something that he was coming to too, but to be honest he was actually quite...happy...


	6. Sunday

The Irken paced around his living room muttering, conflicting with himself if he should go to the Christmas get together or not. Dib will be there... and Keef.. what will he do? He hates them both and he had only celebrated Christmas once, he doesn't really know how to celebrate Christmas without dressing up as a big fat man and teleporting humans to their doom.

"MASTA!!! I GOTS DA PRESENTS!!!" Gir yelled happily, flying in from the kitchen with three surprizingly neatly wrapped gifts. Zim groaned. He had to go, he already had made gifts and Gir was excited to see both of the other humans so he had no choice.

"Come on Gir, let's go." Zim sighed and picked up the gifts, walking towards the door. He stopped and motioned for Gir to open the door. The little robot happily skipped over to the door and opened it, also getting out of the way of his master. Zim made a low growl and stepped out the door and the cold, crisp air burnt his face. He hated winter so much. He wishes he could KILL IT.

Zim shivered and walked away from his home with his robotic companion, looking down at the presents he had made himself. He felt as if he had done something amazing by completing this task. He smirked slightly before looking back up to see someone in a blue coat with bags in their hands walking about a couple of yards in front of him. Zim's smirk went back to a scowl. He growled deeply, looking down at his feet. The alien looked up with a brightened face, he had an idea.

Zim smirked as he went around the corner of the house he was next to. He looked around the corner of the house to see the boy still standing there and chuckled. Zim walked around the back of the house, motioning for Gir to follow. The disguised Android giggled as he followed his master around the corner of the house. Zim shushed Gir as they reached the house that the boy was closest to and watched him from around the corner. Zim jumped out from behind the corner scaring the Dib half to death, Dib screamed loudly as he almost dropped his bags.

"Why would you do that Zim!?!" Dib yelled in an angry tone as Zim laughed his head off. Zim then calmed down a bit, wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye.

"You're so idiotic Dib-filth!" Zim shouted as he pointed at the Dib with a huge smile on his face as the human had a scowl. He was trying to be enthusiastic about this but with Zim, he really regretted his choices about it..

"Whatever Zim, come on, we're going to be late." Dib stated, looking away from the alien and then continued to walk in the direction of Keef's house, Zim following close behind.

The two enemies got there a few minutes later. Standing in front of the yellowish house, the two looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, aren't you going to open the door?" Zim asked angrily, but nervously.

"Umm.. Yeah, I gue-"

"Why hello! Your Keef's two friend's aren't you? We've been waiting for you!" A woman said through the wide open door that had almost hit the human and the Irken in the faces. They presumed that she was Keef's mom. She had a neon orange skirt and a long, dark green, and red Christmas sweater on along with a huge, moving Santa hat. Dib just waved at her as she smiled wildly. "Come on in! It's pretty cold outside for kiddies like you to be out there!"

Dib nodded his head nervously, following after Keef's mom and motioning for Zim to follow. Zim caught up with him. Dib leaned down to Zim.

"She looks insane.." He whispered and the Irken chuckled.

"Yeah, like you!" Zim remarked, smirking and giggling. He stopped laughing when Dib punched him on the stomach and he laughed this time. Keef's mother turned around quickly, still smiling widely.

"My name is Jackie Kosher! I'm going try and guess your names but if I get them wrong you have to tell me your names!" She pointed at the green 'human'. "Your name is... Zim, right? Keef has talked about you all the time ever since the past four years! You two must be really great friends! And you.. I've seen you before.. Derb?"

"No, it's Dib Membrane." Dib sighed and remembered one of his past memories with Zim. The pain... Oh the pain..

"Oh, sorry, my bad! I was close though! Keef doesn't talk about you that much. We need to get to know each other!" Jackie shouted happily. "Are those gifts? You really shouldn't have, but thank you so much! Keef will be so happy. Put them under the tree over there please." She pointed at probably the biggest Christmas tree they'd ever seen in any house before, it was at least eight foot tall. It was beautiful. There were gold and silver strings hung around it, glass figurines hung from the branches, and huge star at the top.

"Y-Yes mam.." Dib stuttered, motioning Zim to the tree as he started walking towards it. They placed their gifts down gently, staring at Jackie, genuinely a bit scared of her. Who knew what Keef's family was like, her smile really didn't help matters...

(Hello this is her cool friend @nalu_shipper_ryley follow meh if u ship the nalu) and do that...XD)

"Wait here while I go and get Keef, ok?"

"Ok." Dib replied as Jackie went up the stairs quite quickly. Zim sat down in the floor beside Dib, watching the woman climb up the stairs, silently hoping she'll fall. Dib sat down next to Zim and yawned.

"You know what Zim..?"

"What, Dib-thing?"

"I think just for this one occasion, we should be nice to each other. You know, to set off a good mood and neither of us will hurt anyone or each other."

"Ew.. No."

"Why not? I'll set up surprise booby traps if you don't agree." Dib threatened with a smirk. Zim looked up at him with a face full of disgust and fear. He was contemplating on it. He didn't want to act like he liked the Dib but he also didn't want to be burnt alive by water in the middle of the night either.

"I-"

"WHEEEE!!!! LEPRECHAUN IS COMIN!!!!" a robotic voice came from upstairs as both Zim and Dib groaned.


	7. Sunday Part 2

"Hi guys!" Keef yelled, quickly running down the stairs with his mom following close behind. Dib awkwardly stood up and greeted Keef with a fake smile, Zim followed doing the same. "I'm so glad you two came! Now let me show you the room you'll stay in for the time you're here. You two will have to share a room because we only have one guest bedroom, sorry." Keef explained as his mom went around him and into the kitchen.

"I have share a room with this stupid-" Zim yelled but was cut off when Dib put his hand over his mouth. Dib shooshed Zim and he rolled his eyes. Zim batted the human's hand away and sighed. They both followed Keef back upstairs to see the room.

"I know it's not the best but it will do right? If not, I could give you my room and I could sleep in here." Keef offered but Dib shook his head.

"It's fine. We'll manage, but do you have an air mattress or something? There's only one bed." Dib asked, he really didn't want to end up sleeping with Zim. Does Zim even sleep? Anyway, it'd be really awkward.

"Yeah, we do, but you have to blow it up yourself. We couldn't find an air pump, so, sorry guys." Keef shrugged and walked off, supposedly going to get the air mattress. Zim and Dib looked around to see what was there. There was just a dresser, bed, and a nightstand. The room had orange-ish brown walls and dark green floors, wow, whoever designed this room had no sense of style.

"Well, what do we do now Dib-stink?" Zim asked, sighing whilst climbing up on the bed to get comfortable. Dib shrugged and sat down next to him.

"First of all, we have to deside who gets the bed and who gets the mattress." Dib replied, smirking at Zim. The alien just scowled in return.

"Of course the amazing Zim gets the great, amazing, comfy bed." Zim looked at Dib with great confidence.

"No you don't." Dib shoved Zim off the bed swiftly.

"HEY!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! With your stupid HEAD. STUPID HEAD. WHY DO I STILL-"

"What is all this yelling about?" The two jump at Jackie's sudden appearance. "Both of you, come here." Her voice turned sweetly-sour as Dib gulped, slowly heading toward her with Zim. She then suddenly turned deathly serious. "Do you two wanna know something? Keef has been planning for you to come over ever sense last Christmas. He has been so happy for the whole year, knowing it'll be the best Christmas ever. If you two start fighting, Keef will be really sad. I don't want my baby sad, you hear me? You came here, that's step one. Step two is acting like you wanna be here. You better not mess this up or you will pay for it. I will make sure of it." Her serious expression turned back into a bright smile as she walked out of the room, leaving the pair terrified.

"That human scares me.." Zim said quietly with his eyes wide.

"For once, I agree. She scares me too Zim. Try our best not to fight?" Dib held his hand out to Zim. Zim took his hand.

"Deal. Not because I like you, just because Keef's female parental unit terrifies me."

"Understandable." Dib walked back to the bed and flopped down on it face first. Zim sighed and sat down on top of the dresser.

"Hey guys! I got the mattress! Sorry it took so long, it was stuck in the box. Well, I'm going to go help my mom cook dinner. See ya later!" Keef put the mattress on the floor beside the bed and ran off downstairs. Zim jumped off the dresser to go inspect it.

"Zim, we don't have to blow it up right now." Dib said, turning his head to see Zim. "We can do it after we eat. Besides, are you even going to eat? I mean, if it's meat then you definetly can't eat."

"I'll figure something out. I'll just look in their fridge for anything edible to me. Also-" A tentacle-like tube came out of Zim's pak and hooked onto the place where you blow up the mattress, inflating it in less than five seconds. "I don't have to wait, I do what Zim wants, when Zim wants." Zim smirked at Dib and Dib frowned.

"Showoff." Dib said, facing back down towards the bed lazily. Zim fell down onto the mattress, putting his hands behind his head and smiled.

"You know what? This thing feels like my thinking mat in my room of Zim Geniuses. It's nice so I'll stay here." Zim stated happily while Dib took his heavy coat off and throwing it in the floor.

Time Skip of Doom~

"Come eat kiddos!!" Keef's mom shouted from downstairs. Zim and Dib hopped up and ran to the kitchen, almost tripping over their own feet. Thirty minutes of nothing is boring so they were happy to be doing anything. They sat down at the table with Keef, waiting for the food. "Here ya go!" Jackie place down a plate of pot roast, potatoes, and green beans in front of Dib and Keef. She then placed a plate of waffles covered in many different flavors of fun dip. Zim's eyes lit up as he drooled over the food.

"Y-you... How did you know??" Zim asked, picking up a fork that was placed beside the plate.

"I asked Gir what you could eat because I know you don't like meat and I asked my mom if you could have waffles and something sweet instead of pork roast." Keef explained. "Dib, do you like the food?"

"It's pretty good for being pig.. are you sure that's what it is?" Dib replied, suprised. He'd never liked pig that much, in fact he had a slight fear of them so he didn't like eating them.

"Trust me, it is! Me and my mom have perfected cooking it so that I could be sure you like it." Keef smiled and his mom nodded as she sat down with her own plate.

"Zim, are you sure that is healthy for you to eat? That may be why your skin is green, not enough meat and veggies." Jackie said, concerned.

"Nonsense." Zim replied happily, his mouth full of waffle. Dib laughed a little at the alien.

-After Zim eating all of Keef's fun dip-

"Zim, Dib! Do you want to go outside and play? I have a trampoline!" Keef ran towards the door leading to the backyard then stopping and waited for Zim and Dib to follow. Dib looked at Zim, who was smiling widely, and shrugged. Zim ran over to Keef and Dib soon followed behind. Once they got outside, Zim gaspedat the huge trampoline. It was at least fifteen foot in diameter.

"Cool huh? I got it for my twelth birthday!" Keef said excitedly like usual. Zim jumped up on top of the trampoline and smirked, fists in the air.

"I am ruler of the trampoline-thing!!! Muhahaha!!!" Zim laughed triumphantly. Dib laughed lightly and shook his head. Keef jumped up on the trampoline as well, motioning for Dib to join in on the fun.

"Come on Dib, joins us!" Keef shouted.

"Yes Dib-smell, be my worst enemy, we will fight for top position!" Zim held out his hand to Dib but he just blushed and stared. Zim got down and poked Dib's face, concerned. "What's wrong human? Are you sick? You face is pink."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You worried or something? Heheh"

"No, I-" Before Zim could say anything else, Dib picked him up off the ground and threw him back onto the trampoline. Zim looked back at Dib, smirking. "You can't defeat Zim that easily."

"Come on guys, get along!" Keef told the two as Dib crawled up on the trampoline. Keef jumped and landed a backflip, Zim tried to imitate the flip but failed, falling on his face. Zim laughed, the first time Dib had heard Zim actually laugh, not evilly, not sarcasticly, but genuinely. Dib was shocked, he caught himself staring and looked away. 'That's adorable...wait. No..Dib No.' Dib thought, contradicting himself. He then joyfully laughed with Zim throughout the day, ignoring the cold air outside.

Well, until Zim threw Dib into a pile of snow.

"Zim, what the heck?!? It's freezing cold! Why!" Dib yelled, running inside to put his big coat on. Jackie just stared.

"Is Zim trying to start a fight?"

"No, he's just rough. I don't think he knows how to play around, he doesn't have many friends so-"

"Didn't you bring anything like a change of clothes with you? Zim had a backpack so he probably has something." Jackie interupted. Dib then realized he had left them in the bag with the presents. He quickly ran and grabbed them.

"I did, I just forgot I'd put them in with the presents. I'm going to go put my stuff upstairs now." Dib said, rushing to his room. He put his stuff on the bed and opened his laptop on the bed. "Well, I see nobody loves me. Zero notifications. Man do I feel special. Does my dad even know he can text me through my computer now? I swear I told him, though he may not have listened." Dib shrugged an turned around to go back outside. He jumped when he saw Zim behind him.

"So, did you break anything? And do you know where Gir is? I know he came with us here." Zim questioned.

"No, I think I'm fine, my arm just hurts a little. I did see him fly upstairs when we got here. Who knows where he's at or what he's doing right now." Dib replied.

"Well, I kinda hope he left and went back home. Don't want him puking up food all over the place, that's for home." Zim laughed guiltly."So... whatcha wanna do up here?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Zim? What did you do?"

"Oh nothing! Don't worry about it! You know what, we should just camp out in here for a while, like, for the rest of the week.."

"Confess."

"Fine! I just yelled at that Jackie human and she isnt feeling the happiest. I think she's pretty angry.." Zim confessed. Dib looked down and shook his head.

"Zim, why would you do that? I swear she's a phsychopath. She's going to kill us or something if we mess something up."

"Wrong. Phsychopaths don't have emotion. She clearly has extreme anger issues and cares waaaaay too much about Keef. She also has no clue what 'joking around' is." Zim sat down on the bed, angerly crossing his arms. Dib just nodded his head.

"Maybe I can convince her that you didn't mean any of it so that she won't be mad forever. I don't like when she glares. She's worse than Gaz." Dib explained, getting up and walking down the stairs to settle the brawl. Zim sat there, bored. He decided that he would look around on Dib's computer. He went to files to see what he has. There were more than 20,000 things on that thing. Zim clicked the search bar and searched himself up. There were 6,835 results.

"WOW. I AM SO AMAZING TO THE DIB AND HE WON'T ADMIT IT. What if I clicked on one... maybe a picture I guess." Zim clicked on a .png file and his face turned teal. "This is wrong on so many levels of wrongness... DIB!!!!!" Zim heard loud footsteps quickly coming up the stairs.

"What Zim?" Dib stopped in his tracks when Zim pointed to the computer screen that showed a naked drawing of Zim himself. He blushed like mad as he ran to grab his pc. "That's nothing! D-don't look at my stuff!"

"It's not 'nothing' Dib. Why would you draw that?" Zim was not disgusted, just confused.

"I curious to find out what..what you look like? I don't know how to say that.." Dib was completely flustered at this point.

"That's still wrong Dib-human. Also, are you sure your not sick? Your face is red again and I think I'm getting your disease..." Zim was still blushing and was playing dumb. He knew what it meant but it was awkward for him. It was embarrassing thinking that Dib thought of Zim naked. Also a bit creepy.

"Zim. Don't ever mention this again..." Dib demanded shyly, sliding his computer under the bed.

"Can I look at your other pictures?"

"No!"

"Why not? I've already seen one! Its not like it can get any worste. Can it..? I was just searching up my name." Zim contradicted. Dib groaned in annoyance as he reached back under the bed and grabbed the laptop, handing it to Zim. "Password?"

"Mothman413"

"Mothman??? What's that?" Zim asked curiously, typing the password.

"It's a codename." Dib shrugged.

"Hmm... Interesting. Ooh! I like that picture! Zim looks amazing." Zim smirked but then looked at Dib. " Just how obsessed are you with Zim?"

"I'm not that obsessed.."

"Really? Then how come you have 6,835 things with my name on your computer?"

"Research."

"And the pictures of me eating pixi stixs?"

"Just remembering what you eat."

"And the anime drawings..?"

"Um.. drawing practice?" Dib was feeling really awkward now. This is why he doesn't let anyone use his computer.

"Yeah right." Zim rolled his eyes and smiled. "Zim is amazing so there is no doubting your obsession."

"Hi Dib, hello Zim. We baked you something for desert!" Zim and Dib jumped at Keef's voice. They hadn't even heard him coming up the stairs.

"Okay, we'll be right down." Dib picked Zim up from off the bed and followed Keef into the kitchen.

-After a couple of large plates of brownies-

Zim followed Dib upstairs happily full of delicious brownies. Dib was a bit agrivated by the fact that Zim thinks he is his slave and making him do everything for him but happy nonetheless that the thing with Zim and Keef's mom was settled. When the duo entered the room, Dib set Zim's blankets on the air matress and spread them out. He had at least ten of them.

"There Zim, fix them however you want them. I'm not doing anything else but sleep." Dib rolled down the covers to the bed, turned the light out, and got in bed. Zim crawled onto the mattress. He couldn't sleep, he was still afraid of nightmares, so he decided to have a good laugh instead. As soon as he heard Dib starting to snore, he grabbed the laptop and looked through the pictures that Dib took of himself with 'paranormal evidence' for the rest of the night.


	8. Moday

Zim was playing Minecraft until he heard Dib shift from the position he was in. He quickly shoved the laptop under the bed and pretended to be asleep. Dib sat up and yawned, then looking over at Zim. "I know your not sleeping Zim." Dib said rubbing his eyes.

Zim sat up and glared at Dib. "Lies." A loud rocket noise could be heard out the window. The two looked that way and saw a green dot heading for them with smoke behind it. They looked at each other concerned.

"Oh no." They said in unision, ducking as Gir crashed into the room with a big bag that said 'Earthy Zoo and Aquarium' on it. The robot got up and took the dog hood off, smiling wide.

"Guess where I went!?" Gir shouted. Dib read the bag and was surprised, however, Zim wasn't. Zim sighed and walked up to Gir, taking the bag from him. "I brought a souvenir."

"I see. You also got in the zoo. Why is your bag moving...?" Zim unzipped the bag and saw the head of a pink bird come out with a long neck. "You brought back a BIRD!?"

"A flamingo???" Dib questioned loudly, spreading his arms out in emphasis. All three of them heard a knock at the door. Zim shooshed Gir as Dib leaned against the door so no one could open it. There was another knock.

"Kiddies! I hope your awake because we're going ice skating today!" Jackie yelled from the other side of the door, trying to open it as well but Dib held it shut.

"YES. We are wide awake. We are just umm... getting DRESSED!" Zim yelled back, one hand over Gir's mouth, the other clamping the flamingo's beak shut.

"Yeah!" Dib agreed.

"Okay, we're leaving in about two hours. Also, the weirdest thing was on the news this morning, it said someone stole a flamingo from the zoo yesterday. Who on earth would do that?" She laughed, Zim and Dib glared at Gir only to have him shrug and look back in confusion."Anyway, you two should be out and about in at least an hour."

"Yes ma'am" Dib sighed and slumped against the door as he heard Jackie walk away "So, what are we gonna do with that thing?"

Zim released Gir and grabbed the bird by the neck as he opened Gir's head up. "Simple. We launch it." Zim was about to place the flamingo in Gir's head until Dib snatched the pink bird from him.

"No Zim! That is inhumane and wrong. We need to return it to the zoo."

"Ugh.. Fine. Gir, go get the Voot Cruiser and bring it back here." Zim pointed at the window as Gir walked over to it and opening it. He turned around toward Zim and Dib, saluted, then falling out of the window backwards. He then flew off laughing loudly.

"Don't you think he'll get caught out in the open like that?"

"Of course not Dib-human. Those humans out there are too stupid to notice."

"I get what you mean." Dib sighed, grabbing an orange shirt and black pants, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'm actually getting dressed."

"Oh." Was all Zim could think to say. He rarely ever changes clothes because they just don't get dirty. Dib shut the door behind him as he left. Zim sat down on the bed crossing his legs, and waited as he watched Gir ride the flamingo from one side of the room to the other, trying his best not to yell at them. Why was Gir back? He then couldn't wait much longer. He got up to get Gir to leave. "Gir! Go bring the Voot! And please take at least ten minutes." Zim watched as Gir jumped out the already open window and he sighed.

Zim kicked his legs back and forth boredly waiting for the human. Why was he waiting? He had no clue. About five minutes had passed and Zim looked up when he heard the door to the room open to reveal the Dib in an orange shirt with a ghost on it. "Why did you decide to start changing your style?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it. Why haven't you returned the flamingo? Are you waiting on me or something?" Dib pointed to the flamingo with a questioning look.

"Stop your complaining earth stink. You should be happy Zim was thinking about letting you ride in his ship." 'Why did I just say that..? Oh Tallest, I made him smile..' Zim rolled his eyes and forced a sigh as Dib gasped and smiled widely.

"Really?! You'd let me ride in your ship? I knew you had a nice side somewhere in that evil alien body." Dib grinned in Zim's direction, thinking about hugging him but deciding that was probably not the best idea.

Zim looked away, blushing slightly. "There isn't.." He growled lowly. He looked out the window to see the Voot Cruiser flying wildly through the air. He hoped it wouldn't hit the house, Gir was obviously not the best driver.

"You see him?" Dib looked as excited as a kid would if they got a cute dog on their birthday. He's only ridden in it once but that was a few years ago and he didn't have enough time to look around or ask any questions. Zim nodded as Gir pulled up to the window, opening the windshield, and waving wildly.

"Thank you Gir, and could you please stay at home with Minimoose instead of here with us?" Zim said as more of a statement than a plead. Gir saluted with his eyes turning red as he jumped out of the ship, flying back to Zim's base. Zim turned back to the human and motioned towards his Voot Cruiser. Dib ran and jumped into the passenger's side while Zim grabbed the pink bird and crawled into the driver's side. He shut the windshield and flew off.

After what felt like hours of endless questions and explaining, they were back at Keef's house in less than thirty minutes. Zim stopped the ship right outside the window as Gir had done. He pressed a button that cloaked the ship so nobody would see it.

"Woah, I didn't know you could make your ship invisible!" Dib exclaimed suprised. Zim rolled his eyes and groaned.

"My ship can do many things you don't know about Dib." Zim looked tired as he opened and climbed out of the Cruiser. He closed it after Dib had crawled out. "You're annoying, you know that right." The Irken sighed.

Dib looked to the floor and back at the alien, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that." He laughed nervously.

"No, no. It's alright. Just dont overload me with your questions next time, okay?" Zim requested, Dib nodded in understanding. The human walked over to his stuff and began to dig through it. Zim watched curiously as Dib pulled out a bag of what seemed to be candy..? Zim's mouth was watering, he could smell the sweetness of it with his antennae. Dib reached into the bag and grabbed two suckers, holding one out for Zim.

"Apology sucker?" Dib smiled at Zim and giggled when Zim snatched it out of his hand. He quickly unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth, smiling at the taste. He looked back at Dib.

"Thanks, I guess.. But why are you being nice to Zim? The Keef and his mother are not around. I don't understand." Zim questioned. Dib was startled by this question. He had no clue as to why he was being so nice to him. Did he care about him? No. Did he want him as a friend? No. They are mortal enemies. Why on earth is he being nice to this evil alien? He hated him didn't he? He realised he was staring at Zim and looked away as he felt his face heat up.

"I-I don't know..." Dib answered truthfully. "Let's just go downstairs and get ready to go skating. I've never been skating before and you most likely haven't either, I'm sure it'll be fun." Dib opened the door and walked out, Zim looked at him questionly 'The Dib-human has been acting strange, is he okay?' Zim shook off his concern for the human and quickly followed behind him.


	9. Monday Part 2

Keef, his mom, Zim, and Dib climb into the silver SUV outside the house, Keef riding shotgun and Zim and Dib in back. Zim was shivering until Jackie turned the car on and the heating up. She turned around with a huge smile.

"Are you boys excited to go skating?" She asked enthusiastically. Zim nodded hesitantly.

"We've actually never been skating before so it'll probably take a while to get the hang of it." Dib stated, smiling excitedly.

"Zim knows how to skate." Zim grumbled and Dib quietly laughed, earning an angered glare from the Irken. The two quietly poked fun at each other the whole ride to the rink.

The group of four piled out of the car and stood in the parking lot, staring at the huge building that was littered with multicolor lights and flashing signs. Keef smiled wide, Zim was nervous, Dib looked at the Irken and smirked, and Jackie sighed, not wanting to pay for this but knew it'd make the other three thrilled. She held out her hand for Keef to grab since she was cautious of the many people who were here and did not trust Keef to walk on his own. Dib rolled his eyes, he was 15 for God's sake, not 6.

"Psst, Zim!" Dib whispered, jabbing Zim in the gut with his elbow. Zim looked at him, confused. "You wanna hold my hand? Hmmm?" Dib asked teasingly and snickered. Zim looked offended and then smirked.

"No, Dib. I think it's the other way around. You need me to hold your hand because a puny stink beast baby can't cross the street by himself, boo-hoo." Zim laughed, grabbing the human's hand and intertwining their fingers. Dib blushed and looked angered at the comment but he refrained from saying anything because for some odd reason...he didn't want Zim to let his hand go, and he didn't seem like he was gonna let it go either.

As the crew walked into the building, it was as much decorated, or possibly more decorated, than the outside. Zim stared in awe at the display of colorful lights and decor. Dib just shrugged and followed Jackie and Keef to the counter to pay, dragging Zim along. He couldn't stare at Christmas lights forever. Zim looked down at their interlocking hands and turned away, blushing.

"Why are you still holding my hand Dib-smell?" Zim asked Dib, looking up a him and back down at their hands. Dib let go, Zim made a disappointed sound and looked quite pitiful. Dib felt... sorry? He didn't know what he felt but there was a fuzzy feeling in his chest as he watched Zim. He didn't know why but he felt the need to grab his hand again, so he did.

"Because I want to." Dib replied back, smiling at Zim as sweetly as he possibly could. Did he really want to? Maybe he did, or was it just his mind playing with him?

"Hello? Guys. Whats your shoe size???" Keef said, waving his hand in front of their faces evidently he'd been trying to get their attention for a while.

"Umm.. 11 I think." Dib said

"Wha?" Zim was confused. His shoes stretched and he's never bought human footwear before so he had no clue what his size was. He looked down at his feet. "Do you go by centimeters?"

"He wears a 6." Dib answered for him, Zim looked offended and crossed his arms looking away. Dib giggled when he looked at Zim's pouting face.

"Don't laugh at Zim." Zim said in defense. Keef nodded and told his mother their sizes. The person at the counter handed her three pairs of skates. Evidently she wasn't going to skate. Zim quickly snatched the shoes from her hands and she glared at him, he seemed to back down a bit. Keef and Dib carefully grabbed the skates from Jackie as she smiled widely at them.

"This is going to be so much fun!! Right guys?" Keef announced, sitting down at a table to put on his skates. Zim and Dib sat beside him and began putting their's on as well. Dib sighed, smiled and nodded mumbling "mhm" to him. This was going to be fun, and nobody would ruin it them. Not Keef, not Jackie, not even Zim himself. They were going to have fun together, laughing, smiling, no fighting. Okay, maybe a little fighting.

"So, you say you are really good at skating Zim?" Dib challenged, smirking. He'd never been skating, but he was sure he could beat Zim at performance and everything that had to do with it. They were both so very excited.

"Oh, I'm a professional." Zim replied back as Dib chuckled.

"I haven't been skating in a while, so I'm a bit rusty heheh." Keef laughed joyfully, tugging on the laces of the shoes.

"Better take it easy on me. I'm just a beginner. I have watched a skating show before though.." Dib laughed nervously. 'Yeah, "A show"' Dib silently mouthed to himself. Zim stood up and put his hands on his hips with a smile on his face.

"Ready." Zim smirked down at Dib. "I'm definitely going to be better than you." Never mind. Zim was going to ruin this for Dib. Dib sighed. He finished the last knot on his lace and stood up beside Zim and gave his a smug look.

"When I get the hang of it, I'll probably be better than you ever be!" Dib contradicted. Keef stood in the middle of them and pushed them away from each other, causing Dib to slip and fall.

"No fighting!" Keef yelled at the two. Oh yeah, they were supposed to be getting along, whoops."Oh, sorry Dib.." Keef reached down and offered to help him up. Dib ignored it and tried to get up on his own, but slipped again. He was not good at using these skates. "Take my hand Dib, come on! I'll help you stand up." Dib looked at Keef hand and decided to take the offer with a little thinking of whether he'd be independent or not. He figured he'd probably just slip and fall again if he tried to get up on his own once more.

"Thanks Keef." Dib said, now standing up but with shakey legs.

"Hahaha, stupid unstable worm-baby. You could never out-skate Zim! Muhahaha!" Zim laughed in triumph as he stood in front of Dib without a problem. Dib growled and rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Please stop, we're supposed to be having fun!" Whined Keef as he gave them a pitiful look. It was Zim's turn to growl now as he was about to snap at Keef for interrupting his laughter but decided not to, that it would make 'the stupid worm sniffle and leak salty water all over the place.'

"Okay..." Zim lowly said in disappointment.

"Let's go!" Keef pointed towards the door to enter the rink. There wasn't any people there surprisingly. The trio approached the place, and the Zim and Keef ran in there, skating in circles around the ice. Dib hung on the the frame of the large opening in the wall, legs trembling. Dib looked at Zim, Zim smirked and flashed his worm like tongue at him teasingly. Dib, who was clearly annoyed by this, went after the alien, only to slip and fall when he got to the ice. Zim started laughing his head off.

"Stupid, stupid human." Zim shook his head as he smiled widely. He then stared to show off a little. Dib was furious and jealous. Zim did 2 spins then a triple toe loop. Dib cursed under his breathe, wishing he could show off skills as well, but he couldn't hardly stand in these darn skates.

"Hey, Keef! Come over here!" Zim yelled towards Keef, Dib was curious as to what he was wanting out of him. He saw Zim whisper something into Keef's ear and he giggled, nodding his head in the motion as to say yes, what has he asked him? That's when the grabbed each other's hands and started to twirl in a circle.

"Hey! I know what your doing you stupid alien!"

"Hey, Dib's yelling at you, is he okay?" Keef questioned, concerned.

"He's fine, just jealous heheh!" Aren't you Dib!?" Zim asked, looking over at Dib who's face was completely red, it looked like he was trying to say something but nothing came out. "Thought so!" Dib shut his mouth an looked away, embarrassed. Dib could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he imagined himself in Keef's place. Why did he want to be there? He knew why now.

"I'm in love with Zim.. Nonononono..please no." Dib whispered to himself desperately, hoping what he said wasn't and couldn't be true. Did Zim know this? Is that why he's doing what he's doing? No way. Dib looked back over at Zim and Keef.

"You trust me right?" Zim whispered to Keef.

"Of course buddy!"

"Okay good, I'm going to hold you up in the air like a woman in a pair skate, don't squirm or move. Just try to look happy and fancy. You should feel honored." Zim lifted up Keef and put him over his head, one hand on his chest, the other on his stomach as he twirled aren't with him. Dib stared in awe of how strong Zim was to pick up somebody almost twice his size. Zim could probably pick Dib up and throw him. Zim slowly bent over to put down Keef, Keef had the biggest smile you probably had ever seen. Zim chuckled and looked over at Dib.

"Wow Zim! Your so strong!" Keef shouted, amazed.

"Yes, Zim is quite amazing." Zim laughed as he looked over at Dib in pity, he looked sad. Zim pushed Keef aside and skated over to where Dib was at and held his hand out of him to grab. Dib looked at Zim's hand and back at him and took his offer. Zim pulled Dib along with his, holding his hand to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Don't be scared Dib. I can see you trembling. You have to be calm and act elegant for you to perfectly skate. Well, not perfectly but you get what I mean." Zim spent the rest of the time teaching Dib how to skate and laughing whenever he messed up. Dib would yell at him when he did that because it made him nervous and mess up more frequently.

When the three were done skating, they realized they actually had fun together and Dib realized that yes, he did actually like Zim. Jackie was happy wig them for getting along and talked about for the whole ride to whatever restaurant they were going to.

Zim kicked Dib in the leg after he poked him in the gut. So much for getting along. Dib glared at Zim for the action but then looked out the windshield to see a big sign that read "KRISPY CREAMATIONS" on a small building. Zim looked as well and gasped. He'd never seen this restaurant before and he already wanted to leave. Cremations? Terrible play on words. Dib smiled though, maybe there was some hope in this place. Not much but some.

"Who likes donuts?!" Jackie yelled in a sing-song voice, looking back at Zim and Dib.

"I do!" Zim and Dib shouted in unison. Jackie chuckled, parked, and turned off the car. Zim unbuckled and leaned over to Dib.

"Do they really cremate people here...?" Zim asked with concern.

"No, but they do at the place over there. I've already asked. They said that they didn't have enough money to build a sign so they had share one sign." Dib explained.

"Well that's stupid." Zim responds, opening his door and stepping out. They all entered the building with Dob holding the door. Zim laughed and said "Why don't you stay to open doors, door-slave." Dib rolled his eyes. He had no clue why he liked such a mean and annoying person. He hoped this week would have a happy ending. He smiled as Zim, being the greedy person he is, ordered two dozen assorted donuts for just himself. 'Heh, typical Zim.' Dib giggled.


	10. Monday Night

"Dib...Dib...Dib..Dib!" Dib heard Zim's voice bugging him. 'No... what now?' Dib thought, shifting from his lying position to sitting up and he rubbed his eyes. He glared over at Zim, who was wide eyed and looked like he hadn't slept at all. He probably hadn't.

"What Zim..?" Dib slurred as he yawned. He looked over to the digital clock on the corner of the dresser, he squinted to see it was 1:52 AM. Why was Zim bothering him this late, this was the one of the first times he'd slept good in months.

"You know I hate you right?"

"Mhm. Just go to sleep Zim.."

"But I'm cold."

"So? Get another blanket." Dib rolled over to face the opposite of Zim, sighing.

"But Dib-stink... I require warmth not a blanket.." Zim whined, putting his clawed hands on the side of Dib's bed. Dib could feel something weighing the bed down.

"Hey! Get out of my bed!" Dib shouted in a hushed voice, trying not to wake up anyone else.

"No." Zim crawled under the blankets beside Dib. "Hmmm... warm.."

"Hmph. Well if you're gonna be like that, I'm going to push you off." Dib pushed Zim's lightweight body to the bottom side of the bed as his claws clung to the sheets. Zim accidentally let go and hit the floor violently, making a loud noise that was bound to wake somebody up. "There. Now stay off." Dib said, making sure Zim wasn't hurt badly before crossing his arms and smirking but paused as he heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Are you guys okay?" A voice asked as the door opened, and Dib sighed, glad that it was not Jackie, but it was Keef.

"Yeah, Zim just got cold and fell off of the mattress." Dib covered up, he didn't want him to know that they were fighting again.

"Lies!! He pushed me of the bed!" Zim hissed. Keef glared at Dib, putting a hand on his hip. Dib gulped as Zim turned to glare at him as well.

"Is this true Dib? Zim, you can come to my room if your cold. I have a heater." Keef offered. Zim looked at Keef, then back at Dib. He got up, took the blanket off his bed and walked out the door. "Dib you need to stop hurting Zim! Please!"

"But-"

"No buts. Good night Dib!~" Keef responded in a creepy tone, waving at Dib and closing his door back. Dib shivered and ducked under his covers.

"Stupid Zim.." Dib muttered, turning over to face the window. "Stupid Irkens...Stupid invasion... I'm stupid... for loving Zim. I mean why? It doesn't make any sense. He's evil, vile, and an alien monster! I'm disgusting! You know what? I'm gonna tell him. If he doesn't like me I'll just defeat him and threaten to- wait. No. Dib stop it. Your rambling. Just go to sleep and think on it tomorrow. Okay? Okay." Dib closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~Meanwhile in Keef's Room~

"I think that's enough cover Keef.." Zim informed as Keef had stacked the sixth blanket on the floor for Zim to sleep.

"You sure Zim?" Keef asked as he was about to go in his closet to get another blanket.

"Yes. Zim is sure." Zim cringed, looking at the blankets and back at Keef. Why had he come in here again?

"Okay, well, here's a pillow." Keef responded as he threw a pillow from his bed to the floor. He went over to the heater beside the window and turned it up. "There we go. Now you'll be warm. Goodnight Zim." Keef smiled down at Zim and Zim glared back at him as he crawled beneath the mountain of blankets. He closes his eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep but heard Keef shift over in his bed. " What's it like to have a dad?"

"Horrible, now go to sleep earth child. Don't you know what it's like anyway?" Zim scoffed and turned over to face Keef.

"Not really, my dad was put in prison when I was eight." Keef replied and Zim's eyes widened. 'Can they really separate family's like that?' Zim thought as he sat up. "My mom thinks I don't know, she doesn't tell me anything. He went for murder. I still miss him, even if he was a bad person." Zim knew it was illegal to kill people, that's why he didn't do it often.

"Isn't it wrong to separate families?" Zim questioned, he didn't feel sympathy though, he was just plain curious. If human's were caring creatures (sometimes) wouldn't they keep people who need each other together? Zim grew up without parents, but that was because he was a mighty Irken soldier and not a puny human child but he still knew about families and how they worked. He'd studied. Dib only had a dad because his mom had died but that's different.

"Yeah, but they do it for good reason. I get that and that's why I don't complain. I don't think he was a bad parent, I just think he was a bad influence. My dad cares about me and was nice to me but he made a bad decision. If he could take it bad and get another chance to be with me, I bet he would but my mom wouldn't think that. She thinks he's a terrible father. I miss him so much" Keef sighed, and Zim yawned. " My mom's really nice though and she would do anything to protect me from anyone or anything." Zim wasn't much for sob stories but he did realize something about humans. Just because someone isn't the best person, that doesnt meansomeone can't love them.

"Maybe Dib will like me... even if I'm evil." Zim gasped, shooting up from his bed.

"Wait. HUH? YOU LIKE-" Zim quickly jumped up out of the floor and covered Keef's mouth.

"Don't say a word or I will slaughter you. Guts everywhere. Got it?" Zim hissed and Keef slowly nodded.

"Now. I must go talk to the Dib." Zim began to walk out the door before swinging about around, wrapping his arms around the blankets on the floor and picking them up. "I'm also taking these." Zim walked into the hallway and went back to the guest room. He thought about kicking open the door but decided against it because the odds were high for waking Jackie up so he gently pushed to door open. "Dib?"

Dib groaned and sat up. "What do you want?"

"To talk."


End file.
